Stop Kissing me!
by fiery red-haired girl
Summary: L/J love/hate. Lily hates James. James thinks Lily is hot. Could a kiss change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Brenda Peterson and the plot, Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is my first L/J fanfic, so please, be kind and review!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"JÁMES POTTER!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD THIS TIME!!!!" yelled a seventeen year old red-haired girl.  
  
"What did James do this time, Lily?" asked Arabella Figg, Lily's best friend.  
  
"Look at my face, Bella, and tell me if you notice anything different!" said Lily sarcastically. Bella looked at  
  
her friend's face and tried really hard not to laugh. Lily's face was covered with green pimples.  
  
"Oh, my God Lils..." said Bella grinning, but Lily was alredy leaving the room and marching down to the  
  
seventh year boys' dormitory. "Lily, wait!" Bella went after her friend. "Lily, please, don't kill him!" Lily  
  
burst the door open to see a boy with messy black hair grinning widely at her.  
  
"Geez, Lily, haven't you learned that it is polite to knock before you open other people's doors?" he said with  
  
a huge grin.  
  
"TAKE THIS BLOODY CHARM OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT, POTTER!!!" yelled Lily flushed with  
  
anger.  
  
"Or what, sweetheart?" asked James innocently.  
  
"Or I'll curse your bloody ass into next week!!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Lilikins... you still look hot!" said Sirius.  
  
"SHUT UP, SIRIUS!!!" yelled Lily. "NOW, POTTER!!!" and James took the charm off. "Better!" said Lily  
  
looking in the mirror.  
  
"You know what, Evans, you look even hotter with those cute pajamas... I already told you that, didn't I? said  
  
James.  
  
"I hate you, James Potter!" said Lily glaring at him.  
  
"I love you too, honey!" said James with a wink as Lily left the room.  
Bella was gathering her books and notes to go to Transfiguration class. Lily was in the bathroom taking a  
  
quick shower and Brenda Peterson, Lily and Bella's other best friend, was looking desperately for her wand.  
  
"Bella, have you seen my wand? "Brenda asked. "Not in the last 2 minutes since you asked."  
  
"Hey, Bren isn't this one here your wand?" Lily asked getting out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, it is! Thanks a lot, Lils!" Brenda said hugging her friend.  
  
"Guys, we'd better get going cause classes start in 20 minutes and we haven't even had breakfast yet." Bella  
  
said.  
  
"Ok, we're ready."  
As soon as they got to the Great Hall, the girls went to sit with the Marauders, against Lily's will of course. It  
  
was not that she didn't enjoy their company. Sirius always made her laugh, even when she wanted to cry.  
  
Remus was like a big brother to Lily, since he was the most sensible and sweetest of the four. Peter, well,  
  
Peter didn't do much, but she had no reason to dislike him. She only had problems with James. She couldn't  
  
stand him. He had this annoying ability to bring out the worst in her and with her hot temper, James was  
  
always in the receiving end of curses, hexes and glares Lily gave him.  
  
When they were finished, Dumbledore stoop up to make an announcement.  
  
"We are glad to announce that this year we will have a Christmas ball which will be held on Christmas Eve.  
  
The ball will be only to fourth years and above. Now you all should go to your classes. I would like to talk to  
  
the Head Boy and Girl, so Lily and James, would you please go to my office before you head to classes?"  
  
Lily and James entered on Dumbledore's office and found the Headmaster smiling as usual.  
  
"You wanted to see us, Professor?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, James, I did. Please sit down." Lily and James sat down. "As I told the students in the Great Hall, we're  
  
having a ball this year, and you two will be planning it and you will be opening the ball with the teachers and  
  
prefects. So, I suggest you set up a time to meet and discuss this starting tonight, since we're only 3 weeks  
  
away from Christmas. You may go to your classes now." Lily and James got up, said their goodbye to  
  
Dumbledore and went to McGonagall's class. Lily couldn't believe she would have to dance with James  
  
Potter, her # 1 enemy, the boy she despised above all others, except for the Slytherins, of course. She was  
  
beyond furious.  
  
"Lily, is 8 o'clock ok for you tonight?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Where will we meet?"  
  
"Transfiguration classroom. It's always empty."  
  
"Alright." She said as they entered the classroom.  
It was 8pm. Lily was on her way to the meeting with James and she was cursing James for being Head Boy.  
  
'This wouldn't be happening if he wasn't Head Boy!' she kept thinking all the way. Tem minutes later, when  
  
she finally got to the classroom, she found James looking out the window. 'He sorta looks cute.' a part of her  
  
mind whispered. 'What the hell are you thinking, Lily Evans???' the other part yelled at her. "Hi, Potter."  
  
"Lily, hi." James said turning around and looking at her. "Wow, Lils, you look hot tonight..." he said  
  
checking her out. Lily glared at him.  
  
"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she said trying to change the subject. She hated when he looked at her  
  
like that.  
  
"Oh, come, Lily, all work and no fun? That's not nice..." said James coming closer to her which made Lily  
  
back away. "I won't hurt you Lily." He said touching her face.  
  
"Get your hands off of me, Potter."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Now, Potter!" James didn't listen because he kissed her passionately. Lily felt her knees weak. It was as if  
  
she was in Heaven. James's kiss was so soft. He begged entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she soon  
  
gave in. Their tongues met and danced together and it felt so right, so perfect. James pulled apart so he could  
  
breathe and looked into Lily's emerald green eyes. They were full of passion and desire, her cheeks were  
  
flushed and she looked incredibly beautiful. "Wow!" that was all he could say.  
  
Lily couldn't stop looking into James's chocolate brown eyes. They were full of passion and desire, just like  
  
hers, she thought. She could kiss him forever. She wanted it again. When she heard James, it was like she was  
  
dragged back to reality.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked trying to sound angry when what she really wanted was to kiss him  
  
again.  
  
"Wow, Lils! That was amazing!"  
  
"You shouldn't have done it! It's wrong! And you know it!" she said and stormed off the room, running to the  
  
Gryffindor Tower. James stood there, unable to move, feeling extremely confused by Lily's kiss.  
Author's note: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I go on? Tell me all about it when you review.  
  
All you have to do is press this little button down there.  
  
| | | | | | | | \ | / \ / \ / \/ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Brenda Peterson and the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily lay down in her bed totally awake. She checked her watch. It was 4:30 in the morning. 'God, I have to  
  
get some sleep!' she thought but she couldn't get James out of her mind. That kiss had been so perfect, it felt  
  
so right, as if they were meant for each other. Could it be possible that Lily Evans was starting to feel  
  
something different for James Potter?  
  
The next morning, Lily groaned when Arabella hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Come on, Lils! Wake up!  
  
"Just 5 more minutes!" Lily said putting the pillow in her head.  
  
"It's 10:30, Lils." Brenda said.  
  
"Who cares? It's Saturday!"  
  
"But you never wake up late. Are you feeling ok?" asked Bella with a concerned look in her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. It's no big deal. I'm fine." Lily said.  
  
"Is there anything bothering you?" Brenda asked sitting in Lily's bed. "Can we help you or something?"  
  
"No, it's nothing, Bren." Said Lily. 'Of course, not. I just stayed awake all night thinking about James and  
  
what a great kisser he is!' she thought. "You guys have nothing to worry about me. Really, I'm fine." Lily  
  
said hoping they would buy it. When they seemed convinced, Lily got up and changed her clothes to some  
  
comfortable muggle jeans and a sweater. "I'm gonna go to breakfast, cause I'm starving. You guys wanna  
  
come?"  
  
Bella and Brenda exchanged looks. "No, we've already had breakfast. We'll stay in the common room."  
  
Brenda said.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later." Lily said leaving the dormitory.  
  
"See ya." Bella and Brenda said. "Ok, there's definitely something bothering her!" Bella said.  
  
"Absolutely. But what could it be?" asked Brenda.  
  
"I don't know, Bren. But we're gonna find out."  
  
James entered the Great Hall and the first person he spotted was a certain red-haired girl that hadn't let him  
  
sleep the night before. James's got black circles under his eyes because he had kept thinking about Lily all  
  
night and didn't get enough sleep. He went over to Lily and sat beside her.  
  
"Good morning, little Lily. How are you on this beautiful morning?" he asked grinning.  
  
"I was ok until you sat beside me."  
  
"I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." Said James sarcastically. He yawned stretching his arms, which he rested  
  
around Lily's waist.  
  
"Take your hands off me, Potter." Said Lily glaring at him.  
  
"No, I don't want to."  
  
"Oh, yes, you do!"  
  
"Wanna go snog just like we did last night? James winked at her.  
  
"We didn't snog last night. You forcefully kissed me remember?"  
  
"I didn't forcefully kiss you. You kissed me back, and the last time I checked, that wasn't kiss by force."  
  
"I did not kiss you back!"  
  
"Oh, yes, you did."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not! Ok, this is pointless!"  
  
"So you admit you kissed me back?"  
  
"Maybe, but so what? It wasn't a big deal, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything." Lily said but at the  
  
back of her mind she knew it wasn't true. That kiss had definitely meant something. No doubt about it.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. It wasn't a big deal." James said. 'You're such a bloody liar, Potter!' he thought  
  
to himself. "But I do admit it felt really good. We should do it again some time. What do you think?"  
  
"You're disgusting!" Lily said walking out of the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hey, guys." said Brenda.  
  
"Hi, Bren, Bella." said Sirius and Remus. "What's up?" asked Sirius as Bella sat between him and Remus and  
  
Brenda sat beside Remus.  
  
"Well, Lily wasn't ok this morning, although she said she was fine. But we know that there's something  
  
bothering her." Bella said.  
  
"So, we were wondering. Do you guys know if anything happened last night between Lily and James? I mean,  
  
she's been acting weird since she came back from the meeting with him last night." Brenda said.  
  
"James didn't tell us anything either, but he was acting weird. He stayed up almost all night and when he  
  
asked him if there was something wrong, he kept saying that everything was fine and that we were  
  
overreacting." said Remus.  
  
"I wonder what happened between them." Said Sirius.  
  
"Well, I think they are in love but they're both in denial." Said Bella  
  
"Bella, you say that since first year!" said Brenda.  
  
"And you know I'm right!"  
  
"But they hate each other!" insisted Brenda.  
  
"You know, I think Bella is right." Said Sirius. "And Bren, James doesn't hate Lily. He thinks she's hot, just  
  
like every other guy in this school."  
  
"But Lily hates James. At least that's what she's been saying since they first met." Said Brenda.  
  
"There's a fine line between love and hate." Said Bella.  
  
"Ok, then what do you guys think we should do?" asked Remus.  
  
"We can't play matchmaker on them. Lily would kill us if she found out." said Sirius.  
  
"I agree with Sirius." Said Brenda. "But we can help them realize how they really feel about each other."  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Bella.  
  
"By dropping these little hints about how they would be such a cute couple and sometimes we can say that  
  
we're all busy and leave them alone. This kinda stuff." Explained Brenda.  
  
"That might work, Bren." Said Remus. "But we can't let them know we're doing this!"  
  
"Of course!" said Bella. "Hey, where's Peter? He can help us too!"  
  
"Where else? He is down in the kitchens!" said Sirius grinning.  
  
"What else is new?" laughed Bella. "So, you two tell him about our plan, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Said Remus and Sirius. Lily entered the Common Room and went over to them.  
  
"Hi." She said as she sat beside Brenda.  
  
"Hey, Lilikins!" said Sirius happily. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about this ball thing you know."  
  
"If you need any help, you know you can count on us right? Said Remus smiling at her.  
  
"Of course I know, Remus. You guys are my best friends." said Lily.  
Two weeks had passed since Lily and James had kissed. Their friends had already tried several ways so  
  
Lily and James could be alone but nothing seemed to work.  
  
That night Lily and James were supposed to meet to arrange the last details for the ball, so they agreed to meet  
  
again in the transfiguration classroom. After discussing the details, Lily was gathering her notes when she felt  
  
James's gaze on her.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked turning around to face him.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Said James blushing. He hadn't realized he was staring at her. Lily thought it was very weird.  
  
James Potter, the biggest player in school was actually blushing? How weird was that?  
  
"You were staring at me. What is it?" insisted Lily.  
  
"I was just thinking that you are really beautiful..."  
  
"You've been telling me that since first year." Interrupted Lily.  
  
"And I really want to kiss you again." James said ignoring her last comment and coming closer to her  
  
trapping her against the wall.  
  
"James, I..." James silenced her with a kiss. It was just the same explosion of feelings as the last one. Both of  
  
them forgot about the world. When they kissed , it was like just the two of them existed and nothing else.  
  
James explored her body with his hands while Lily ran her fingers through his messy hair. Their tongues  
  
moving together, explored each other's mouths. After a while, Lily pulled apart.  
  
"James, I..." she tried to say, but she was hypnotized by his eyes. James looked at her and found the same  
  
passion and desire in her eyes when they had first kissed.  
  
"Little flower, you are amazing." He said after a while.  
  
"We have to stop doing this." Said Lily resting her forehead in his.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't think properly when you do that." Lily said looking into his eyes. "I have to go." She said  
  
gathering her things once again.  
  
"But Lily..."  
  
"We can't be keep it going like this, James. It would never work. You know that." She said and left the room.  
  
Once again, James stayed there, drowned in his own thoughts, not knowing that the exact same thing was  
  
happening to Lily.  
Author's note: Another chapter finished! YAY! So what do you guys think? Review!!!! Please, please,  
  
please!!! I love reviews!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You guys already know I own nothing except for Brenda and the plot.  
  
Author's note: Thank you sooooooooo much for all your kind reviews... I loved them all!!! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Christmas was drawing near and the whole atmosphere around and inside the castle seemed excited.  
  
James and Lily hadn't talked about that night in the transfiguration classroom but their friends knew that  
  
something had happened that night.  
  
The Christmas ball would be on the following day and Lily would go home in the morning after it to  
  
spend New Year's Eve with her family. Plus, Petunia had gotten engaged to this Vernon Dursley fellow and  
  
there would be a engagement party that Lily would have to attend. She was furious about this.  
  
That day was a Hogsmead visit and Lily, Bella, Brenda and the Marauders were all at the Three  
  
Broomsticks just about to order their butterbeers.  
  
"Butterbeers for all of us, please." Brenda asked Madam Rosmerta. "Come on, Lily, cheer up! The  
  
ball is tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah and right after it I have to go home to attend my sister's engagement party." Lily said  
  
miserably.  
  
"But Dumbledore said he would let us go to your house on your birthday!" said Bella.  
  
"I know, I know..." said Lily smiling sadly at her best friends. "I'll try to be happier ok?"  
  
"That's much better!" said Remus.  
  
James was sitting between Sirius and Lily and had his arms around their chairs. Very discreetly, he  
  
started caressing Lily's shoulder. When Lily felt James's hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him and  
  
found him smiling at her. Then instead of immediately throw his hands off her, Lily relaxed at his touch and  
  
smiled to herself. Lily and James didn't realize it but Bella and Remus saw the whole thing, but neithwr of  
  
them said a word.  
  
The following night, the girls were getting ready for the ball. The boys were impatient in the  
  
Common Room.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Sirius for the thousandth time.  
  
"What's taking them so long, anyway?" asked Remus. He was going with Brenda and Sirius was  
  
going with Bella. Peter was going with a Hufflepuff girl and James was going alone; so was Lily.  
  
"Guys, calm down. They'll be here." Said James trying to calm down his friends. Just as he said that,  
  
they heard footsteps coming from the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. Lily, Bella and Brenda were  
  
coming down. The three boys were speechless. The girls were stunning. Lily was wearing a white dress and  
  
had her hair down. Her green eyes were sparkling. Bella was wearing a light blue dress which matched her  
  
blue eyes perfectly. She had her brown hair up in a ponytail. Brenda was wearing a light purple dress which  
  
brought up her dark blue eyes. She had her blonde hair down as well.  
  
"Wow!" was all the boys managed to say.  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore stood up to present the Head Boy and Girl, the prefects and the teachers  
  
that would be opening the ball. A huge dance floor magically appeared in the Great Hall and the four tables  
  
were replaced by several tables with eight chairs each. The music started and Lily and James soon were  
  
dancing.  
  
"So, are you excited about going home tomorrow?" James asked as they danced.  
  
"A little. I mean, I'm gonna see my parents and all, but just to think that I will have to meet Petunia's  
  
future husband and attending to her party is enough to be depressed." Lily said looking at him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lily." Laughed James. "Your sister can't be that bad!"  
  
"Oh, she is! You will have the pleasure to meet her on my birthday." Lily said sarcastically. "I mean  
  
if you're going to my birthday." She added quickly.  
  
"Do you want me to go to your birthday?" James asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, everyone's going." She said. "You should go too."  
  
"Ok, then. I'll go to your birthday!"  
"Oh, my God! They look so cute together!" said Bella looking at James and Lily dancing.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe they haven't realized they love each other yet!" Brenda said. "I mean, it's so  
  
obvious!"  
  
"They will realize it eventually." Said Remus. "Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, Moony's right. It will happen sooner or later." Said Sirius. "Hey, Bella, wanna go dance?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go." said Bella taking his hand.  
  
"Sure, let's go." She said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"So, Bren, wanna go take a walk or something?" asked Remus. "Or you prefer to dance?"  
  
"Let's take a walk." Said Brenda.  
  
Once the got outside the castle, Remus started to feel really nervous. He thought Brenda was looking  
  
incredibly beautiful that night. Hell, he had always thought she was beautiful, ever since they first met.  
  
"Remus, are you ok?" Brenda asked. "You look kinda nervous."  
  
"Er... Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you something but I don't know where to start." Said Remus  
  
blushing.  
  
"How about you start by the beginning?" said Brenda smiling.  
  
"Ok." Remus took a deep breath. "Bren, you know I'll always be your friend, right?" Brenda nodded.  
  
"Well, since last year, something has changed. I mean, I still like you. A lot. But I guess I don't like you as a  
  
friend anymore. I like you as more than a friend and what I really wanted to ask you is if you'd like to be my  
  
girlfriend." Remus said all that very fast in one breath. Brenda came closer to him and kissed him lightly in  
  
the lips.  
  
"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Remus." She said and kissed him again. This time was  
  
passionately. When they pulled apart, Remus hugged her.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am." Said Remus kissing her again.  
  
"Yes, I do. I feel the same way." Brenda said as they walked back to the castle holding hands and  
  
with big smiles in their faces.  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were in the teachers' table. They were really worried about  
  
the attacks on muggles, muggle-borns, and auror's families that had been happening in the last few months.  
  
"Albus, do you it's going to happen more attacks? Asked Minerva.  
  
"Certainly, Minerva. Lord Voldemort is gathering followers everywhere. But I think we're still safe  
  
here at Hogwarts. At least for now." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you think he would attack the school?"  
  
"I don't know. We can expect the unexpectable from him." Said Dumbledore in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"At least, this ball is fulfilling its purpose. Take the students' minds off this chaos that it is out there. I have to  
  
admit that Lily and James did a great job here."  
  
"Yes, you're right." Said McGonagall. "They certainly did."  
The ball ended at the stroke of midnight. In the Gryffindor Tower, a party went on until 3 am, when  
  
McGonagall broke down the party and sent everyone to bed.  
  
On the following morning, James woke up with Sirius throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Yo, James! Wake up! It's Christmas!!" said Sirius jumping in James's bed.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius! Go back to bed and let me sleep!" said James.  
  
"Wake up, Prongs! You've got presents!" Sirius said again.  
  
"Padfoot, Prongs is right. Go back to sleep. It's too early." Said Remus from his bed.  
  
"It's not that early!" Sirius said making a puppy face. James checked his watch.  
  
" It's 6 in the morning, Sirius!!" shouted James.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So???" exclaimed James.  
  
"It's Christmas, James. You're supposed to wake up early." Said Sirius with a matter-of-fact tone in  
  
his voice.  
  
"I give up!" said Remus getting up.  
  
"Hey, Moony, wake up Peter so we can go to the girls' room." Said Sirius. "Come on, Prongs! Get  
  
your ass out of this bed and let's open our presents!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up!"  
  
Peter woke up and the four marauders went to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" they yelled when Remus pushed the door opened. Bella Brenda and Lily  
  
groaned, rolled in their beds and went back to sleep. "Come on, people!!! Wake up! It's Christmas!!" yelled  
  
Sirius pulling Bella's blankets away.  
  
"Stop it, Sirius! It's cold!" said Bella pulling back her blankets.  
  
"What the hell are you four doing here?" Lily asked sleeply.  
  
"We wanted to open our presents with you guys." Said Sirius. "Merry Christmas, Lilikins!" he said  
  
as he gave her a kiss in the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sirius." Lily said hugging her friend.  
  
"Hey, Bren! Wake up!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Just let me sleep, Sirius." Brenda said.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Bren." Said Remus sitting in Brenda's bed.  
  
"Hi, Remus! Merry Christmas, honey." She said giving Remus a light kiss in the lips. Bella, Lily,  
  
James, Sirius and Peter all stared at them.  
  
"Are you two a couple???" shouted Lily. Brenda and Remus nodded.  
  
"That's so cute!!!" Bella and Lily said in unison. "Congratulations!!!"  
  
"When did this happen?" asked James.  
  
"Last night." Said Brenda.  
  
"And you two were planning to tell us when?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Today." Said Remus.  
  
"Congrats, mate!" said James and Sirius.  
  
"Ok, Let's open our presents!!!" shouted Sirius.  
Author's note: Another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. And don't forget: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Brenda Peterson and the plot.  
  
Author's note: Thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews. I loved them all!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lily walked through the barrier in the platform nine and three quarters. She was back in the muggle  
  
world. She looked over the crowd trying to spot her parents.  
  
"Lily!" she heard someone call her. "Over here!" Lily turned around to see her father smiling face.  
  
"Daddy!!!" shouted Lily running to her father's welcoming arms.  
  
"How are you, my little flower?" he asked hugging her.  
  
"I'm great, daddy. How about you?"  
  
"I'm better now that you're here." He said as they walked out of Kings Cross. "I've missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too, dad. How's mom?  
  
"She's fine. A little stressed out about Petunia's engagement."  
  
"Yeah, what else is new?" laughed Lily.  
  
"Come on, little flower. Let's go home."  
"Hey, James! What are you doing?" asked Sirius sitting beside his friend.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." said James.  
  
"Oh, my God! The world's come to an end! James Potter is actually thinking!!" said Sirius with  
  
mock surprise in his face.  
  
'You're very funny, Black!" said James sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! I do my best!" joked Sirius. "Now, seriously, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just some stuff." Said James.  
  
"Ok, you don't wanna talk about it. I understand. I can take a hint, you know."  
  
"Sorry, Padfoot."  
  
"Oh, it's ok." Said Sirius. "If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here."  
  
"I know. Thanks, Padfoot."  
  
"That's what friends are for, isn't it?"  
  
"Hey, people." Said Bella.  
  
"Hi." Said James and Sirius.  
  
"We sorta had this idea and we were wondering if you guys are up for it." Said Brenda.  
  
"What is it?" asked James.  
  
"We wanted to make Lily a surprise, so we're going to spend New Year's Eve with her. Dumbledore  
  
already gave us permission." Said Bella.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Brenda.  
  
"I'm in!" said James and Sirius immediately.  
  
"Ok, then. We already talked to Remus. Do you know where Peter is?" asked Brenda.  
  
"He went home for New Year's too." Sirius informed.  
  
"Ok, then pack your bags. We're leaving tonight." Said Bella clapping her hands.  
Later that day, Lily was reading "Hogwarts, a History" for like, the thousandth time, in her favorite  
  
armchair by the fire in the living room. Suddenly, the book was thrown out of her hands and she looked at the  
  
girl with horse-like face standing in front of her.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that? I was reading!!" shouted Lily.  
  
"I won't admit these freak books inside of this house!" said Petunia. "Actually, YOU shouldn't be  
  
allowed here!" she said grinning.  
  
"This is my house too and it's your bloody problem if you don't like magic!" Lily shouted losing her  
  
temper. "Now get the fuck out of my sight!!!  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Where are your manners, you freak?" said Petunia sarcastically. "Is that what you've  
  
been learning all these years in that freak school of yours?" that was enough for Lily. Petunia was sent flying  
  
across the room. "You freakish bitch!!! You are so dead! I'm so gonna tell mom and dad what you did!!"  
  
Petunia yelled trying to get up.  
  
"Go right ahead!!! See if I'm scared!" Lily yelled back. Suddenly, there was a noise and Petunia  
  
screamed pointing at the fire. Lily turned around. The fire had turned green. "Oh, shit!" Lily said as a boy  
  
with messy black hair came out of the fireplace. "James???"  
  
"Hi, Lily." James said trying to clean his robes.  
  
"What are you doing here??" asked Lily as another person came out of the fireplace. "Bella???"  
  
"Hey, Lils!" said Bella hugging her friend. After Bella, Sirius came, then Brenda and last, came  
  
Remus.  
  
"Ok, what's going on here?" asked Lily confused.  
  
"We came to keep you company, Lils!" said Brenda.  
  
"So, Lilikins, is that one over there with horse-like face your sister?" asked Sirius pointing at  
  
Petunia. Lily turned around and found Petunia pale as if she had seen a ghost and burst out laughing.  
  
Petunia's face was priceless.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, that's my sister!" Lily said and burst out laughing again.  
  
"Lily, honey, what was that noise?" asked Rose Evans, lily's mom.  
  
"It was nothing, mom." Lily said trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Arabella, Brenda!!" said Rose hugging the girls. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to  
  
be at school?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Evans." Said Brenda and Bella. "We came to keep Lily company." Explained Brenda.  
  
"Yeah, we have Dumbledore's permission." Said Bella.  
  
"Oh, ok. Lily, won't you introduce these three young men to you mother?" asked Rose.  
  
"Sure, mom. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter." Said Lily. "Guys, this is my  
  
mom, Rose Evans."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans." Said Sirius kissing her hand as the others rolled their eyes.  
  
"You'll be staying until the end of the holidays, I presume." Rose said.  
  
"If it's not a problem, I would like them to stay, mom." Lily asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course it's not a problem." Said Rose smiling. "Brenda and Arabella can sleep in your room and  
  
the boys can sleep in the guests' room. Why don't you show them around?"  
  
"Ok, come on, guys." Said Lily. James who was by her side, got closer to her and whispered in her  
  
ear. "So, are you glad I came?" She looked at him and whispered back. "Maybe."  
  
"Oh, come on, Lils! I know you are." James said putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Stop it, James." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, you two! Hurry up! Let's put our bags in lily's room." Said Bella.  
  
"We're coming." Said James. "We'll finish this later." He whispered to Lily and gave a soft kiss in  
  
her cheek.  
Lily couldn't sleep. She had had a nightmare with this baby that had a cut in his forehead in the form  
  
of a lighting bolt. Realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep again, Lily decided to go downstairs to get some  
  
water. On her way to the kitchen, she bumped into someone in the living room.  
  
"What the hell???" she looked up. "What are you doing up, James?"  
  
"Got thirsty. How about you?"  
  
"I had a nightmare. Couldn't sleep anymore."  
  
"What was it about?" asked James with a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"There was a lot of this weird green light and someone laughing. Then I saw this baby boy and he  
  
was crying and had this big cut in his forehead. I know it sounds silly but something about that baby, the look  
  
in his eyes, it was so familiar." Lily explained as they sat in the couch. "Weird, isn't it?"  
  
"It was just a nightmare, Lily. You don't have to worry about it." James said putting an arm abound  
  
Lily's shoulders. Once again, Lily relaxed at his touch. James noticed that and took her hand in his. "How did  
  
this happen, Lils?"  
  
"I don't know, James." Lily said softly.  
  
"I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I mean, at the end of the summer, all I could think  
  
about was new ways to pull pranks on you. Now, a couple of months later, I can't stop thinking about you. I  
  
need you." Said James pulling her closer to him. As Lily didn't protest, he leaned down to kiss her. When  
  
their lips met, it was Heaven. As the kiss grew passionately, James slid his hand in Lily's robe. At his touch  
  
with her skin, Lily shivered and broke the kiss.  
  
"James..."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." He said kissing her again.  
  
"I'm just not ready."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Lils. Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to." As he said that,  
  
Lily relaxed again and rested her head in his chest while James played with her hair.  
  
"What are we going to do, James?"  
  
"About what?" asked James kissing the top of her head.  
  
"About this. About what's happening between us."  
  
"I don't know. We'll figure it out eventually." James hadn't realized it yet, but slowly, he and Lily  
  
were falling in love and neither of them had yet noticed it. They sat there enjoying each other's company,  
  
until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
A/N: YAY!!! Another chapter finished! I know this one took a little while to be posted but here it is! Enjoy it and don't forget! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You already know I own only Brenda and the plot.  
  
A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for taking this long to post this chapter, it's just I've been busy with school and stuff, so, please, forgive me!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Well, well, well..." said Sirius grinning. "Look, what we've got here, guys."  
  
"I knew it!!!" shouted Bella which caused James and Lily to wake up.  
  
"What?" asked Lily sleepily. She looked up and saw her four friends grinning widely. Then she  
  
looked at James who had his arms around her. "It's not what it looks like!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, God!" groaned James. "Sirius, stop grinning. It's not what you think!"  
  
"Oh, of course it isn't, Prongs. We just found you and our lovely Lilikins sleeping in each other's  
  
arms but you're not together. Yeah, it kinda makes sense." Said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"We're serious!!!" said Lily.  
  
"You got that one wrong, Lilikins. I am Sirius." Said Sirius with a huge grin. (A/N: sorry, I couldn't  
  
resist not putting this Sirius's joke.)  
  
"I mean it, Sirius! I came downstairs last night cause I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep anymore.  
  
Then I bumped into James, who had come to get some water. We started talking and ended up falling asleep."  
  
Explained Lily.  
  
"That's exactly what happened." Added James.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Brenda and Bella.  
  
"If you two say so." Said Remus and Sirius.  
  
"We're not together!!!" exclaimed Lily and James, but deep down in their hearts that was exactly  
  
what they wanted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------****------------ ------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple of days later, it was the day that Petunia's engagement party would take place. Petunia was  
  
even more annoying than usual just because James and Sirius had dropped some dungbombs in her room.  
  
"Petunia, darling, Vernon is here!!" called Richard Evans, Lily and Petunia's father.  
  
"I'm coming, daddy!!" yelled Petunia from her room. Lily and her friends were in Lily's room and  
  
overheard when Richard called Petunia.  
  
"Something tells me this is gonna be a very long night." Lily said. "Come on, I have to meet my  
  
future brother-in-law." Brenda, Bella and the boys opened their mouths to protest. "Don't even think about it!  
  
You're coming with me!"  
  
Once they got downstairs, they found Vernon Dursley, Petunia's future husband, who happened to be  
  
a very large man with a huge moustache, and his sister, Marge Dursley, who was equally large and had an  
  
equally huge moustache.  
  
"Vernon, Marge, this is my youngest daughter, Lily, and these are her friends Arabella Figg, Brenda  
  
Peterson, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Introduced Richard. "Guys, these are Vernon  
  
Dursley and his sister Marge."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lily said while her friends simply nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Said Marge looking at the Marauders, especially at James which got Lily  
  
slightly jealous, though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Erm..." Lily didn't know what to say and looked at her friends asking for help.  
  
"So, Vernon, what do you do?" asked Sirius trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I work in a drill company." Said Vernon  
  
"It must be very interesting." Said James not having a clue about what a drill was.  
  
"It is indeed. I hope to be the company's president some day."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Said Lily still not understanding what the hell her sister had seen in that guy.  
  
"Hey, Lils, don't we have to see something in the backyard?" said Brenda.  
  
"Do we?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, we do. Mrs. Evans asked us to help her with something remember?" helped Bella.  
  
"Of course!" said Lily. "Vernon, Marge, it was a pçeasure to meet you. We'll see you guys later."  
  
She said as Brenda pulled her to the kitchen. Once they got there, they looked at each other and burst out  
  
laughing.  
  
"My God, Lily, what did your sister see in that guy??" asked Brenda laughing.  
  
"I don't know, Bren, but it obviously wasn't his looks that got her!" laughed Lily.  
  
"Geez, I don't even want to think what their kids are gonna be like!" said Sirius making the others  
  
laugh harder.  
  
"What about his sister! She looks like a bulldog or soemthing!" said James.  
  
"Yeah and I noticed she kept looking at you, James!" said Remus.  
  
"Of course she kept looking at me, Moony. I'm the most charming wizard in England!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Muttered Lily.  
  
"Oh, I finally found you!" said Rose Evans entering the kitchen. "I need you guys to do some things  
  
for me. I need two of you to go to London to get the cake, two to help me here in the kitchen and two to set  
  
the tables in the backyard."  
  
"Ok, Bella and I can set the tables." Said Sirius. "Is it ok with you, Bella?  
  
"Sure." Bella said.  
  
"Remus and I can help you in the kitchen, Mrs. Evans." Said Brenda.  
  
"Ok, then Lily you go with James to London. You can use your father's car." Said Rose.  
  
"Really? Can I, mom???" asked Lily excited.  
  
"Yes, but please, drive carefully!" pleaded Rose.  
  
"I will, mom, don't worry." Said Lily getting the car keys and pulling James by the hand. When Lily  
  
and James left, Rose turned to Bella, Brenda, Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Are they dating or something?" asked Rose  
  
"Not that we know. But if they are, they have our support." Said Sirius.  
  
"Why?" asked Rose interested.  
  
"Since first year they claim that they're enemies and hate each other. But we've always known they  
  
were perfect for each other." Said Brenda.  
  
"And after this summer, when we got back to Hogwarts, something's changed between them, and  
  
they're acting friendlier towards one another." Explained Bella.  
  
"Oh, I do hope they get together. They make such a cute couple and James seems to be a very nice  
  
young man."  
  
"He is, indeed." Said Brenda. "Don't worry. They will get together. It's meant to be. We're sure.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------*****--------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and James were on their way to London. Most of the ride they were both silent,  
  
each drowned in their own thoughts. After an hour or so, James decided to say something cause the constant  
  
silence was freaking him out.  
  
"Erm... Lily?"  
  
"Yes?" Lily said not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Do you think they believed in us?  
  
"I guess so. But we were telling the truth weren't we? I mean, we're not officially together, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but they must've noticed we're not fighting as much as we used to."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Said Lily. "Do you think they suspect something? I mean if something  
  
happened between us?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Should we tell them that we snogged a couple of times?"  
  
"No, not for a while. We have to figure out what's happening between us first." Said James lookinh  
  
at her. "But we can keep it the way it is right now. We can make it our secret." He said grinning.  
  
"I guess it's ok for now." She said smiling as she parked the car. "Come on, let's get this cake." They  
  
got out of the car and crossed the street holding hands and entered the store. "Excuse me, sir." Lily said to the  
  
old man behind the counter.  
  
"Good afternoon." Said the old man smiling at them. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We're here to get a cake. My mom ordered it. Her name is Rose Evans." Lily said as James, who  
  
was standind behind her, hugged her.  
  
"Oh, sure. You just wait a minute, I'll go get it."  
  
"Ok." Said Lily.  
  
"So, excited about your sister's party?" James asked kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Hardly. I still can't believe she's gonna marry that guy." Lily said turning around to face him.  
  
"Me neither, but you know what, they make such a cute couple!" teased James.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, she looks like a horse and he looks like a whale."laughed Lily. "Ew! Just imagine  
  
their kids! EW!!!"  
  
"Geez, Lils, that's just.... gross!!" laughed James. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I make a cuter couple than they do."  
  
"I totally agree." Lily said kissing him.  
  
"Wow, Lily, you're actually kissing me in public. That's such an improvement!" he said in mock  
  
surprise.  
  
"You're a funny guy, Potter." She said playfully hitting in his arm.  
  
"Lily Evans?? Is that really you?" they heard a female voice behind them. Lily turned around. "Are  
  
you Lily Evans?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you are..."  
  
"I'm Linda Lansen. I'm your mother's friend. We lived next door to you when you were little. God,  
  
you're so big! How are you?" Linda asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm great. How's your mother?"  
  
"She's ok, just a little stressed out, you know, my sister is getting married and all..."  
  
"Little Petunia is getting married??? That's wonderful!!!" Lily was getting really annoyed. The  
  
woman wouldn't stop talking for a second.  
  
"Mom, can we go already?" a boy that looked a little older than Lily and James asked Linda as he  
  
entered the store.  
  
"Jason, sweetheart, come here a second." Linda called her son. "You remember Lily Evans don't  
  
you? She's Rose's daughter."  
  
"Of course! How are you, Lily?" asked Jason eyeing Lily from her red hair to her toes which made  
  
her feel really uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Said Lily.  
  
"So, Lily, who is this handsome young man?" asked Linda.  
  
"I'm James Potter, ma'am. Nice to meet you." Said James as the old man returned with the cake so  
  
Lily gave him the money and handed the cake to James.  
  
"We really have to go now, Mrs. Lansen. Petunia's engagement party will start soon and we have to  
  
bring this cake home before the party starts." Said Lily.  
  
"Oh, ok, maybe we'll go to this party. I wanted to talk to Rose." Linda said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Said Lily as she followed James out of the store.  
On their way back home Lily was telling James about this Linda Lansen.  
  
"Geez, I thought she wasn't gonna stop talking for a minute there. And her son, he was checking me  
  
out in front of his mother, for God's sake! And to think my mom wanted me to marry him when I was little."  
  
"I noticed he didn't take his eyes off of you."  
  
"A little jealous, are we?" teased Lily.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a little. I mean, who does he think he is to go flirting with my secret girlfriend?"  
  
"You don't have to be jealous, James. I won't marry him."  
  
"Better!" James said with relief.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------*****------------ -----------------------------------------------------  
"Finally!!!" yelled Sirius when he saw Lily and James getting out of the car. "I thought you two had  
  
gotten lost or something!"  
  
"It's a long way to London, Sirius." Said Lily as she walked in to the kitchen. "Hey, mom."  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. Got the cake?" asked Rose.  
  
"Yeah, guess who we ran into in the store." Said Lily as James put the cake in the kitchen table.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Linda Lansen."  
  
"Oh, my God! We haven't talked in ages! How is she?" asked Rose excited.  
  
"Oh, she's great. She's really talkative actually." Said Lily annoyed as James glared at her. "She said  
  
she might show up for the party."  
  
"Oh, great! I can't wait to talk to her!" said Rose.  
  
"Where are Remus and Brenda?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, they're probably off snogging somewhere." Said Sirius grinning.  
  
"Sirius!!" said Bella who had just entered the kitchen.  
  
"What? I'm telling the truth!" protested Sirius.  
  
"Whatever you say, Padfoot." Said James.  
  
"Hey, Bella, we should go get ready for the party." Said Lily.  
  
"But you still have an hour before the party!" said Sirius.  
  
"AN HOUR??? Oh, my God, we're so screwed!" said Bella. "If you guys see Brenda, tell her to go  
  
to Lily's room right away!!"  
  
"Ok." Said James and Sirius. "Women!" they rolled their eyes at each other.  
------------------------------------------------------*****----------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Thirty minutes later, Brenda had appeared and was getting dressed with Bella and Lily. Lily was  
  
wearing a dark green dress and had her red hair up in a ponytail. Brenda was wearing a light yellow dress and  
  
had her brown hair down just Bella who was wearing a blue dress.  
  
"So, Lils, what happened between you and James in that Little trip to London?" asked Brenda.  
  
"Nothing happened." Said Lily trying to sound casual.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Bella lookling suspicious.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Why do you ask that?"  
  
"It's just that you've been acting really weird lately." Said Brenda. "Both of you."  
  
"No, we haven't." said Lily. "Now let's get this over with, shall we?" she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Whatever." Said Bella and Brenda rolling their eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------*****------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
The party had started a while ago and the guests were slowly arriving. Lily, Bella and Brenda were  
  
talking to the boys. They were sitting in a table near the pool in the backyard. James was sitting between  
  
Remus and Lily. Marge Dursley was sitting in a table near them and she was desperately trying to flirt with  
  
James. Lily noticed that and poked James to show him what Vernon's sister was doing.  
  
"I guess she liked you." Lily whispered in James's ear.  
  
"Oh well. What can I do?" James whispered back.  
  
"What are you two whispering?" asked Remus.  
  
"Marge is flirting with Potter here!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"You know what, Prongs, you and Marge make such a cute couple!!" teased Sirius.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot!"  
  
"I'll go get a drink. You guys want anything?" asked Lily.  
  
"There's no butterbeer, is there?" asked Bella.  
  
"No, Bella." Said Lily grinning.  
  
"Then bring us a soda or something." Said Brenda.  
  
"I'll go help you, Evans." Said James. Lily glared at him.  
  
"Ok, come on, Potter." She said dryly. Once they were out of their friends' sight, Lily pulled her to a  
  
kiss. "Are you crazy, James? They're gonna get suspicious!"  
  
"I just wanted to kiss you!" said James in a childish voice. Lily kissed him.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Very!"  
  
"Then let's go!" said Lily pulling him by the hand.  
  
"Erm... Lils?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're holding my hand. We're not supposed to do this here remember?" James said smiling.  
  
"Right, sorry." She said blushing. He kissed her. "We're not supposed to do this here either, Mr.  
  
Potter." She said grinning. He kissed her again. "Ok, let's get those drinks."  
  
When Lily and James were returning to their table, Lily accidentally bumped into someone. She  
  
looked up and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes looking at her with awe in his eyes.  
  
"Lily Evans, wow! You look stunning!" It was Jason, Linda Lansen's son.  
  
"Hi, Jason." Lily said dryly.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Jason seductively.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't. Our friends are waiting for us." Said Lily. "Come on, James." Soon they were  
  
back at their table.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Someone kept us." Said James.  
  
"Who?" asked Bella.  
  
"Jason. He's my mom's friend's son. He's disgusting!"  
  
"I guess he has a crush on Evans!" teased James.  
  
"God, I hope not!!" exclaimed Lily. 'Me too.' James thought.  
Slowly the table was getting empty as Bella and Sirius as well as Remus and Brenda were dancing.  
  
That left Lily and James finally alone. Lily thought that James looked incredibly handsome that night. He was  
  
wearing a tuxedo and his hair was messy as usual.  
  
"You know what, James?" she asked.  
  
"What, Lils?"  
  
"You look really handsome tonight." She said smiling.  
  
"Why thank you Ms. Evans. You look incredibly beautiful yourself." He said smiling. "I already told you that didn't I?  
  
"Yeah, about a thousand times tonight." Smiled Lily.  
  
"Oh no. Disgusting Jason coming this way!" said James.  
  
"He's gonna ask me to dance again!" she said. "Let's go dance, James. Please!"  
  
"Are you sure? Because all of our friends are there. They're gonna notice it."  
  
"I don't care. I just wanna stay away from this jerk!"  
  
"Ok, then." James said pulling Lily by the hand onto the dance floor. A slow music was playing so  
  
James put his arms around Lily's waist while Lily had her arms around James's neck and was resting her head  
  
in his chest.  
  
"I say they are snogging!" said Sirius looking at James and Lily.  
  
"No doubt about it!" said Remus.  
  
"They look so cute together." Said Bella.  
  
" They're perfect for each other." Said Brenda  
  
"I get to be the best man in their wedding!!!" shouted Sirius.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------******----------------- ------------------------------------------------- A/N: Finally!!! Wow, that was a long chapter! Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!! All you have to is push this little cute button down there. REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry it took me this long to update. It's just that I got my tests coming up at school  
  
and I have a major writer's block. So, please, forgive me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Later that night, they were all back at their table. Lily was again sitting beside James. Sirius was  
  
sitting with Bella and Remus was with Brenda. James put his arm around Lily's chair and started caressing  
  
her shoulder just like he had done at the Three Broomsticks before Christmas. When Lily felt his hand on her  
  
shoulder she glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
"They're not gonna notice, Lils. Relax." James whispered back. And she did so. She was totally  
  
distracted when she heard Bella calling her name.  
  
"What?" she said coming back to Earth.  
  
"I was saying that we saw you and James dancing. What's going on between the two of you?" Bella  
  
asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing is going on." Said James calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I asked Potter to dance with me because Jason was going to ask me to dance and I didn't  
  
want to dance with that jerk!" Lily explained. "That's why we were dancing together."  
  
"Speaking of the devil, look who's coming this way with your parents, Evans." Said James. As  
  
everyone turned around to see who was coming, James whispered in Lily's ear. "Don't worry, I won't let him  
  
do anything to you, Lils."  
  
"Hi, everyone." Said Rose smiling. "I want you all to meet Jason Lansen. He used to be our neighbor  
  
when he was a kid." Everyone greeted him except Lily and James. Jason nodded at the group. "Can he stay  
  
here with you?  
  
"Why doesn't he go stay with Petunia's friends?" asked Lily dryly.  
  
"Lily!" her mother glared at her.  
  
"Ok, then have a sit, Jason." Lily said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Thank you, Lily, but I'd rather dance with you. Shall we?" Lily looked at James as if screaming for  
  
help.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be right there." James whispered as Lily stood up to go dance. "Mrs. Evans, can I  
  
have this dance? I mean, if your husband doesn't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind, James." Said Richard smiling.  
  
"I'd love to, James." Said Rose taking his hand. They went to the dance floor and started dancing  
  
near Lily and Jason so James could keep an eye on them.  
  
"So, Lily, where do you study?" asked Jason as they danced.  
  
"Erm..." Lily had to think fast. "I go to a. a. a boarding school in France."  
  
"France? Do this friends of yours study there too?"  
  
"Yeah, we study together since we were eleven. Where do you study?"  
  
"I go to Oxford."  
  
"Cool." Said Lily wondering why the hell was this song taking so long to end.  
  
"You are really beautiful, Lily, I bet a lot of guys already told you that."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Er..." Lily looked at James and remembered no one was supposed to know about them. "No."  
  
"So, you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right?" he said leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"No, let go of me!" Lily tried to get away but his grip was too tight.  
  
"Come on, Lily! It's just a kiss! It won't hurt you!" said Jason tightening his grip.  
  
"No! Let me go! Stop!!  
  
"HEY!!! LET GO OF HER!!!" yelled James. Jason ignored him. "I said let of her! Now!!!" Jason  
  
didn't move. James lost his temper and punched in the face and pulled Lily to himself. "I said let go. You  
  
should've listened." James said with gritted teeth. Lily hugged him.  
  
"Jason, how could you??" said Rose shocked with the scene she had just seen. "I never expected this  
  
from you!" Jason got up and left without saying a word. "Are you ok, Lily?" she asked looking at her  
  
daughter who was still hugging James tightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, mom."  
  
"Ok, then. I'll be inside if you need me."  
  
"Alright." Said Lily as her mom kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" asked James once Rose left.  
  
"I am now. Thanks, James."  
  
"I knew that bastard was going to try something!"  
  
"You saved me." She said smiling.  
  
"I told you I would protect you."  
  
"Thanks." She said as he leaned down to kiss her. They were in a dark spot of the dance floor so  
  
nobody saw them kissing.  
  
"Do you want to go back to our table?" he asked kissing her lips softly.  
  
"Yeah, we should go." Lily said kissing him back. "Come on."  
  
~*~  
When Lily and James got back to their table, they found no one there, just a note that said: "Prongsie  
  
and Lilikins, Remus and Brenda left a while ago, so they're probably snogging somewhere. Bella and I went  
  
for a walk cause we got bored here. We'll be back later. ~ Sirius ~"  
  
"So, what do you think we should do?" Lily asked taking James's hand in hers.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe we could go snog just like Remus and Brenda did." James said grinning at her.  
  
"That sounds good, Mr. Potter." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Shall we, Ms. Evans?"  
  
"Lead the way." And James pulled her my the hand. They went to a dark spot near the pool so no one  
  
could see them. Little did they know that Jason was nearby watching their every step. James trapped Lily  
  
against the wall and they started kissing passionately. "You know what, James?" said Lily.  
  
"What?" James asked kissing her lips softly.  
  
"I really don't know how this thing between us happened, but I do admit it feels really good." Lily  
  
said kissing him again.  
  
"I totally agree." Said James resting his forehead in hers. "I really do like you, Lils."  
  
"I like you too, James. A lot." She said looking into his chocolate brown eyes. James kissed her  
  
again with passion. He begged entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she gave it immediately. He  
  
brushed his tongue in hers enjoying every second of this moment with her.  
  
"Lils?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's almost midnight."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Petunia and that Vernon guy are going to cut the cake now."  
  
"So?" Lily asked again.  
  
"We have to be there. YOU have to be there. She's your sister."  
  
"I'd rather be here with you!" Lily said in a childish voice which made James laugh.  
  
"I'll be with you there. Come on." He said pulling her by the hand.  
  
"Ok." She said defeated.  
  
Petunia had already cut the cake when Lily and James entered the house. Vernon was beside her with  
  
a fake smile in his face. Marge was looking at Lily and James together feeling extremely jealous. Sirius came  
  
behind them.  
  
"Hey, where were you two?" asked Sirius. James let go of Lily's hand immediately.  
  
"We were looking for you guys. Where have you been?" Lily asked quickly.  
  
"Well, Sirius and I were... how can I say this? Sorting some things out between us." Said Bella  
  
smiling. Lily saw her holding hands with Sirius.  
  
"So, does that mean you two are dating?" asked Lily excited. Sirius and Bella nodded. "That's so  
  
cute!!! Congratulations!!!"  
  
"Yeah, congrats, guys." Said James smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Prongsie. Now the only ones left are you and Lilikins." Said Sirius grinning as usual. James  
  
and Lily looked at each other and smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason was furious. Lily had refused to kiss him but a couple of minutes later she was kissing that  
  
Potter guy. Who did she think she was to refuse a kiss to me? Jason thought. Most of the girls would do  
  
anything to kiss him and that little red-head had literally ignored him. But he would kiss her. Oh, yes, he  
  
would. And it would be that night. He spotted Lily across the room talking excitedly with her friends. The  
  
boys were nowhere to be found. He walked over to her and pulled her by the arm.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing?" asked Lily trying to get away from him.  
  
"I want to talk to you. Now. Come on." Said Jason dryly.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Hey, let her go!" said Bella trying to push Jason away. He ignored her and started pulling Lily  
  
across the room.  
  
"We're gonna get the boys, Lils." Said Brenda.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Lily.  
  
"I want to know why you didn't kiss me and two minutes later you were snogging that Potter boy!!"  
  
Lily paled.  
  
"I..." she tried to say but Jason silenced her with a kiss. Bella and Brenda were coming with the boys  
  
and saw the whole thing. Lily was trying to push Jason away but he wouldn't let go of her. James felt his  
  
temper rising.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!!!" James yelled and punched Jason in the face for the second time that night.  
  
Remus and Sirius went to help him.  
  
"Sod off, Potter!!!" Jason said. "She owed me a kiss because you brutally interrupted when I was  
  
going to kiss her in the dance floor!"  
  
"She didn't owe you anything!!! She didn't want to kiss you!!!"  
  
"This is none of your business! Why do you care?"  
  
"Because she's my girlfriend, you idiot!!!! Now let go of her!!!" He shouted pulling Lily to his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Here it is guys, I'm sorry once again for taking so long to post this chapter. My special thanks to:  
  
freakyfroggurl22 - Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
LilyPrincess - Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Kaydee - did u read my mind??? Honestly that was exactly what I was thinking!!!  
  
Fsdsfalopez - Thanks a lot for reviewing so many times!  
  
Shinning Crystal - Yeah, you were right... You do have a 3rd sense!!!  
  
Stefanorkle - Thanks for reviewing.  
  
i o u a name - Here it is the next chapter!!! Cool user name btw.  
  
mystikalolo - Yeah I hate Jason too. Well, as u read James kinda revealed their secret.  
  
Angelisa Snape - Your story is great!!! Congrats!!! Thanks for reviewing mine.  
  
creampuppy - Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Andufeniel - yeah, I guess Sirius is starting to predict the future... Who knows, maybe in the future he can be the new Divination teacher. lol  
  
bebe-chrissy - Thanks for reviewing!  
  
oobergoober - hey at least you updated this one here. And i hope u update the next ones!  
  
Snoopy511 - Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
tom girl - Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
mist - Thanks for reviewing!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"WHAT???" yelled Bella, Brenda, Sirius and Remus in unison.  
  
"Good job, James. Now they know." Teased Lily.  
  
"Well, they would find out sooner or later, wouldn't they? It was just... sooner!" James said smiling  
  
at her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the second time you saved me tonight." She said smiling. James leaned down to kiss  
  
her when Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the two love birds there, but what just happened here???" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, are you two really together?" asked Brenda excited. James and Lily nodded. "OH MY  
  
GOD!!!!" yelled Brenda and Bella as they hugged Lily. Remus and Sirius were grinning widely. "We did it,  
  
guys!!!" shouted Brenda. Remus, Brenda, Bella and Sirius all high-five each other.  
  
"Congrats, Prongsie!" said Sirius.  
  
"It was about bloody time!!" said Remus. "Honestly, it was obvious you two would get together!!"  
  
"Was it?" asked Lily puzzled.  
  
"Oh yeah!" they said.  
  
"And what did you mean by you guys did it?" asked James.  
  
"Oh, it's just that we knew you two were perfect for each other so we kinda decided to help you out a  
  
bit on this little matter." Said Bella.  
  
"How did you know we were perfect for each other?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, please! You think on the same line, you like pretty much the same stuff, and you two are so  
  
alike it's scary!!" said Brenda. James grinned.  
  
"How long has this been happening?" asked Bella curiously.  
  
"I guess it started when Dumbledore asked us to plan the Christmas Ball, right, Lils?" asked James  
  
hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, on our first meeting." Said Lily smiling at her friends.  
  
"What?? This has been happening for months and you haven't told us?? Lily I'm shocked!!" teased  
  
Bella. Lily grinned at her.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted! I'm going to bed." Said Remus kissing  
  
Brenda softly. "Good night, guys."  
  
"I'm going too." Said Bella. "You two are coming?"  
  
"I am." Said Brenda. "Lils?"  
  
"I'll be right there." Said Lily.  
  
"Ok." Said Brenda and Bella.  
  
"Good night. See you guys tomorrow." Said Sirius as Bella pulled him by the hand.  
  
"Good night." Said Lily and James. "Sorry I spilled out our secret, Lils." Said James once their  
  
friends had gone upstairs.  
  
"It's ok, James. They would find out eventually. At least we don't have to hide anymore." Said Lily.  
  
"Yeah that's good." He said kissing her passionately.  
  
"Come on, we should go to sleep. We have New Year's party tomorrow." Said Lily breaking the  
  
kiss.  
  
"Can I sleep there with you?" asked James winking at her.  
  
"James!" she glared at him.  
  
"Just kidding, Lils." He said pulling her to a kiss." Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
~*~  
  
On the morning after, Lily was the first to wake up. She got out of bed, took a shower and put on a  
  
red sweater and jeans. When she got downstairs, she realized no one else was up. It was still 7:30am. She  
  
wasn't hungry so she decided to read a book by the fireplace. She sat on her favorite armchair and stayed  
  
there for a while until she noticed someone looking at her. She turned around and found James smiling at her  
  
on the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Good morning." Greeted Lily smiling.  
  
"Good morning, little flower." James said walking over to her.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked giving room for him to sit next to her, which ended up  
  
on her sitting on his lap. "I didn't hear you coming down the stairs." She said as he kissed her softly.  
  
"About 20 minutes." Said James playing with her hair. "You looked so cute all concentrated on  
  
reading this book." He said as she blushed.  
  
"Are the others up yet?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Then we are the only ones up. What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Can I just be here with you? I won't bother you, I promise." He said smiling.  
  
"Sure you can." She said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that day, Lily, Brenda, Bella and the Marauders were in the living room. The girls were  
  
chatting and the boys were playing chess. It was almost lunch time when an owl flew in the room and dropped  
  
a letter on Bella's lap. They all looked at each other with identical confused looks. Bella got the piece of  
  
parchment and paled when she read it. Tears started running down her cheeks as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Bella! Wait!! What happened??" Sirius shouted after her. Brenda took the letter and read it.  
  
"Oh, God!" she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Remus.  
  
"What does the letter say?" asked James. Lily had taken the letter.  
  
"Oh, my god!!!" Lily gasped.  
  
"What happened?" asked the boys in unison.  
  
"Bella's parents. They were killed last night." Said Brenda.  
  
"What???" asked the Marauders in shock. Sirius ran upstairs. He went to Lily's room and knocked.  
  
There was no answer. "Bella, it's me. Can I come in?" Still no answer. All he heard were muffled sobs. He  
  
opened the door and found Bella on Lily's bed crying. He went over to her, sat on the bed and gently pulled  
  
her to himself letting her cry in his chest. Her body was shaking from her sobs. Sirius hugged her tightly. "I'm  
  
sorry." He whispered as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I will kill him!" Bella shouted angrily. "I want him dead!!" she shouted sobbing even harder.  
  
"Shhhh... It's ok, sweetie." Soothed Sirius  
  
"No! It's not ok, Sirius!" she shouted. "He didn't have the right to do this!! He killed my whole  
  
family!! There's no one left! I'm all alone, Sirius!!" She sobbed and broke down crying again burying her  
  
face on his chest.  
  
"You're not alone, Bella. You have me, you have Lily, Brenda and the guys. We will always be there  
  
for you. You can count on that." He said kissing the top of her head. "It will be ok." He let her cry as much as  
  
she needed until she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~  
While Sirius was upstairs with Bella, the rest of the group stayed in the living room. All of them  
  
were just too shocked to say something. It wasn't that they didn't know about the attacks displayed by a group  
  
of Voldemort followers who called themselves "Death Eaters". They knew all about it, but it had never  
  
happened to someone this close to them. Lord Voldemort was a greedy man who wanted power and would do  
  
anything to get it. For the past five years, hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people had been murdered by  
  
him and his followers. No one knew what he was after. Apparently he was a dark wizard who happened to  
  
dislike aurors, muggles and muggle-borns and had gotten this freaky habit of killing them. Lily, James,  
  
Brenda and Remus were still dumbfounded with the news. We always think that these bad things will never  
  
happen to us, right? Well, apparently we are wrong and so was our favorite group. Little did they know that  
  
this was only the beginning. They had no idea that they were about to go through the darkest times of their  
  
lives.  
  
"We should go see her." Said Lily breaking the silence. "Sirius's been there for over one hour. We  
  
should go and see how Bella is doing.  
  
"I guess we should wait, Lils." Said James softly. "I think Bella wants to be alone for a while."  
  
"Yeah, James is right, Lils." Said Remus. Brenda was resting her head on his shoulder holding his  
  
hand. "I know you girls wanna go and see her and comfort her but we should let Sirius be there with her for a  
  
while. We will check on her later." He said smiling sadly.  
  
"If you guys think so." Said Brenda.  
When it was time for lunch, Lily and Brenda went up to Lily's room to see Bella while the boys were  
  
giving the sad news to Mr. And Mrs. Evans. They were certainly shocked.  
  
Lily opened her door carefully and found Sirius still holding Bella who had fallen asleep. She entered  
  
the room with Brenda and walked over to Sirius who had a sad expression on his usual happy face.  
  
"How is she?" Lily whispered.  
  
"She's been better. She cried herself to sleep" said Sirius. "That bastard killed her whole family!"  
  
"She didn't deserve this." Said Brenda, her voice shaking.  
  
"She's never hurt anyone! This is just... unfair!!" said Sirius sadly.  
  
"Sirius, lunch is served. You should go eat something." Said Lily.  
  
"I don't wanna leave her alone." He said.  
  
"We'll stay here with her, Siri. Don't worry." Said Brenda with a sad smile.  
  
"Ok." Said Sirius hugging the girls and kissing Bella on the forehead. "I'll be right back" he said and  
  
left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a few minutes Sirius had gone to lunch when Bella finally woke up. She sat up and  
  
looked around the room and found her two best friends talking in whispers.  
  
"Hey." Said Bella sadly. Lily and Brenda looked at her.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, How are you feeling?" asked Lily sitting next to her.  
  
"Horrible. It's true, isn't it? They're gone, aren't they?" Bella said as a tear ran down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bella." Brenda said hugging her.  
  
"You still have us, you know." Said Lily joining the hug. "We will always be there for each other.  
  
Don't ever forget that."  
  
"When I woke up, I thought it had just been a bad dream, you know, and my parents were still here.  
  
But then the truth hit me and I realized they weren't coming back. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't  
  
have the chance to tell them how much I love them." Said Bella crying as her friends hugged her. "What am I  
  
going to do now? My family is gone."  
  
"Lily's right, Bella. You have us. You'll always have me and Lily and the boys. We all love you and  
  
we're gonna help you through this ok? You can count on us." Said Brenda. She hated to see her best friend so  
  
miserable.  
  
"Can we do anything for you? Do you need anything?" asked Lily holding Bella's hand.  
  
"Yeah, lunch is ready. Do you want us to bring it to you here?" asked Brenda.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Said Bella. "You guys can go have lunch."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just need to be alone for a while."  
  
"Alright. Will you be ok?" asked Lily to make sure. Bella nodded.  
  
"Ok, then. We will be downstairs if you need us, alright?" said Brenda.  
  
"Alright." Said Bella. Brenda and Lily hugged her tightly and left. Bella just stayed there crying to  
  
herself with only one question in her head. "Why?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: YAY!!! I'm finished with this chapter!! Finally. It was kinda hard to write it, u know. But now it's here and i hope u guys enjoy it. I'm so sorry that i took more than a week to update it, but i had tests in school during all the past week and i had my face buried in my books. Forgive me? Ok, Now, i wanna thank u guys for all ur amazing reviews... U guys r the best!!! I love u!!! And dont forget, REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Brenda Peterson.  
  
A/N: Ok, before you guys kill me, I can explain. I know that there's no excuse for this long wait. I know that.  
  
It's just that I've been a bit busy and had a major writer's block. And I mean MAJOR!! And I had a million  
  
ideas for other stories and then started reading OotP and well, I'm here now. I cried so much after reading  
  
OotP. You have no idea. How could she kill him?? Anyway, I'm so sorry that I took so long, and I hope that  
  
I'll update more often now cause we're on winter break here in Brazil so I don't have to worry about that  
  
horrible prison that some people like to call school. I guess that's it. Once again, I'm really sorry for the long  
  
wait. WARNING: There's a bit of L/J fluff in this chapter. And before you guys ask me, no, I'm not gonna  
  
change the story to go along OotP. Not that there's much to change... Ok, now on with the story! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The following days had been horrible to Bella and her friends. Bella's parents' funeral had taken  
  
place a couple of days after their death. Brenda, Lily and the Marauders tried everything to comfort her and  
  
cheer her up a little but nothing seemed to work. Sirius wouldn't leave Bella's side for a minute, always trying  
  
to comfort her and letting her know that if she needed anything, whatever it was, he would be there. Lily's  
  
birthday party had been canceled and the group had decided to go back to Hogwarts earlier.  
  
On Lily's birthday then, January 3rd, they found themselves once again in the Hogwarts express.  
  
When the trolley lady visited their compartment, they bought tons of candies to celebrate Lily's eighteenth  
  
Birthday.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILS!!!" Brenda shouted hugging her best friend. Bella did so as well. "I  
  
know this isn't the way we planned to celebrate your birthday but you'll see, once we get to Hogwarts, we'll  
  
throw you the best birthday party ever!" said Brenda smiling. That idea made Bella cheer up a little.  
  
"That's a great idea, Bren!" said Bella excited. "You'll see, Lils, this party will be unforgettable!!!"  
  
"Thanks, guys. You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for." Said Lily hugging her friends.  
  
"Hey! What about us??" complained Sirius.  
  
"You boys are the best friends a girl could ask for, Sirius. You know that, right?" Lily said giving  
  
him a kiss on the cheek. James pulled her to his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Honestly, I still can't believe you two are actually together!" said Brenda smiling at them.  
  
"Yeah, who would've thought that Lily Evans and James Potter would get together some day?" said  
  
Remus pulling Brenda to his lap.  
  
"If anyone had told me that last year, I would've said that they had had waaaaaaaaaaaay to many  
  
butterbeers!!" said Sirius putting his arm around Bella's shoulder pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Totally, I mean, I would never believe if someone told me that on my seventh year I would be  
  
dating James." Laughed Lily.  
  
"Why, am I that bad?" asked James in mock hurt. Lily kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Of course not, sweetie." She said smiling. James kissed her back.  
  
"Hey, you two! Get a room! You're making all of us sick here!" teased Sirius.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot!" said James grinning at his friend.  
  
"You two will be major news once we get to Hogwarts." Said Bella.  
  
"The rest of the female population will be so jealous!!!" said Brenda grinning.  
  
"Absolutely! After all we got the most handsome and popular guys at school!" said Lily grinning.  
  
"I can't wait to get there!!" shouted Sirius.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was almost gone and the stars were starting to come out when the Hogwarts Express finally  
  
Arrived at Hogsmeade. They pulled out of the train and soon were on their way to the castle on the horseless  
  
carriages.  
  
They entered the castle and went straight to the Gryffindor Tower since they were all tired from the  
  
long trip back to school.  
  
They found the Common Room empty because it was dinnertime and the students that had stayed in  
  
Hogwarts for Christmas were all probably in the Great Hall.  
  
"One of us should go and tell Dumbledore that we're here. He might be wondering if we got here  
  
safely." Said Brenda.  
  
"Yeah, Bren is right. I'll go tell him." Said Lily. " I just wanna rest for a few minutes." She said  
  
sitting on a chair by the fire.  
  
"I guess I'm going to bed. Good night, guys." Said Bella. Sirius kissed her goodnight. Brenda went  
  
to sleep as well. A few minutes later, Remus and Sirius did the same. Lily and James were finally alone. He  
  
had his arms around her and she was resting her head on his chest. James kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I guess I didn't greet you properly for your birthday, did I?" he asked. Lily looked up at him.  
  
"I guess not. But you can greet me now if you want." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Happy 18th birthday, Lils." He whispered kissing her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know, I've got something for you." He said. "You just wait a minute. I'll go get it." James said  
  
running up the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory. He came back with two presents for Lily. "Here it is.  
  
Happy birthday." He said kissing her lips softly. Lily got the first one and unwrapped it. It was a golden  
  
necklace with a lily on it.  
  
"Oh, James, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" James smiled.  
  
"Here let me put it on for you." He did so. Lily got the other present and unwrapped it. It was a  
  
framed photograph of the two of them dancing on Petunia's engagement party.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she said kissing him. "How did you get it?"  
  
"Sirius took it when we weren't looking. He gave it to me last night. Thought you should have it.  
  
Our first picture together that we're not fighting." James explained grinning.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Lily said kissing him full in the mouth. They hadn't noticed but the Common  
  
Room was getting full of students and most of them were staring at them. "I guess we should be going to  
  
Dumbledore now. Dinner's probably over." She said looking around the room.  
  
"Ok, let's go." James said getting up and pulling Lily up. He intertwined his fingers with Lily's and  
  
they walked out of the portrait holding hands totally unaware of the odd looks they were receiving.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was walking hand in hand with James towards Dumbledore's office. She couldn't remember a  
  
time when she had been so happy as she was then. She felt like she could trust James with her life, that he  
  
would always be there for her. She had dated other guys in the past but somehow James was different and she  
  
didn't know why.  
  
James was drowned in his thoughts as he walked with Lily to Dumbledore's office. He was holding  
  
her hand enjoying the softness of her skin. He was extremely happy. When he was with Lily he felt complete  
  
and when she wasn't around it was like a part of him was missing. He looked down at her. She looked lost in  
  
her thoughts. James smiled. She was so beautiful. 'How come I've never noticed it before?' he thought. 'Of  
  
course you've noticed. You've been telling her that she's hot for the past six years.' Another part of his mind  
  
said. 'I know, I know. But I used to say that just to annoy her. I've just noticed she's truly beautiful this year.'  
  
Thought James. Then he noticed they were almost in Dumbledore's office entrance. He let go of Lily's hand  
  
and put his arm around her waist. That dragged Lily back to reality.  
  
"We're here, Lils." James said as they stopped in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"Wow, that was fast! I guess I was really distracted."  
  
"Yeah I noticed it." Laughed James pulling her closer to him and kissing her. They didn't notice that  
  
there were students passing by that were staring at the couple in front of the gargoyle. James Potter and Lily  
  
Evans were actually kissing??? Hell must had frozen over!! "We should go in then." He said holding her hand  
  
again. "Lemon drops." The gargoyle moved away giving passage to them. Soon they were just outside the  
  
Headmeaster's office. Lily knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on in." They heard Dumbledore say. James pushed the door opened and entered the office.  
  
Lily next to him. "Good evening" the Headmaster said smiling at them. "I've seen you've decided to join us  
  
earlier."  
  
"Good evening, professor." Said Lily. "That's why we're here. We wanted to let you know we were  
  
back."  
  
"I see. Your holidays didn't really have a pleasant ending, right?" he asked smiling sadly. "How is  
  
Arabella doing?"  
  
"She's ok. She's a strong girl. And we're gonna help her through this." Said Lily.  
  
"That's good. She's really lucky to have such nice friends." Said Dumbledore. "Now, on a happier  
  
note, I've heard that today is your birthday, Ms. Evans. Is that correct?" he asked smiling. Lily nodded  
  
happily. Dumbledore got up and hugged her. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Lily."  
  
"Thank you, professor." Said Lily smiling.  
  
"And from what I gather, you and Mr. Potter here are getting along just fine." He said amused. Lily  
  
blushed.  
  
"Yes, we certainly are, professor." Said James with his usual grin.  
  
"Well, congratulations to both of you. You, young man, had better take good care of her. And you,  
  
Lily, please try to keep him out of trouble, will you?" Lily grinned.  
  
"I'll try, professor."  
  
"Good, now you should go to your dormitories. It's late."  
  
"Good night, professor." Lily and James said.  
  
"Good night." Dumbledore said as James and Lily left. "It was about time those two got together.  
  
Now everything is as it should be."  
  
~*~  
  
Hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts, in the middle of a forest, a meeting was held. Over thirty  
  
cloaked people were gathered around a man with snake like face and another man that was on his knees.  
  
"Master, I found out who they are. They're at Hogwarts. They're only students."  
  
"Are you sure, Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes, I heard Dumbledore talking to McGonagall. They're sure now. Godric Gryffindor is back.  
  
Reincarnated."  
  
"Good. We've got them. They can't escape now." The man said and laughed. His laughter echoing  
  
through the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think?? That was a major twist in the story. And before you guys ask, I have absolutely  
  
no idea where this story is going. It's kind of writing itself. Next chapter, we'll have Lily's party, Peter will  
  
come to this story... I really tried to leave him out cause I hate him but he's one of the Marauders, I couldn't  
  
let him out forever... not that I didn't want to... so I've decided to put him as the filthy death eater that he is  
  
already. And please REVIEW!! Don't forget! REVIEW!!  
  
PS: by the way, thanks to all the wonderful people that has reviewed my story so far and a special thanks to  
  
Meredith that reviewed the last chapter. Your review really made my day and it was because of it that I  
  
decided to update so I wouldn't keep my faithful readers waiting more than they already have. Thanks a lot guys!! 


End file.
